


Nothing In Life Goes As Planned (Especially With Love)

by SomeoneHaiku



Series: Dromura Drabbles [5]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inaccurate depictions of feelings, Mentions of Jim, Nomura centric, and everything I know about love comes from other better fanfics, bad metaphors, because I'm thirteen, changelings aren't treated the best, dromura - Freeform, i did it again whoops, idk what else to say, im a sucker for these two, just read it?, lots of feelings, my mediocre writing, nomura needs a hug, ridiculously flowery language, run on sentences in an attempt to be cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneHaiku/pseuds/SomeoneHaiku
Summary: "Love isn't something you find, it's something that finds you" - Loretta Young





	Nothing In Life Goes As Planned (Especially With Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a darn sucker for Dromura feels and I have to do everything around here so here's another Dromura Drabble I spat out at the ungodly hours of the night. Comments are greatly appreciated if you want to stroke my ego ;)

_Love isn't something you find, it's something that finds you - Loretta Young_

Love. Love was something golden, something sweet, something more precious than mountains of gold or glittering diamonds. At least that was what she had been told. Humans were fanciful in nature, if there was one thing Nomura had learned from her years in their works walking in the light, it was that.

Some spent entire lifetimes looking for it, the greatest stories wove tapestries of it's wonders. Love was supposed to be the best feeling in the world. What it was was utterly ridiculous and unattainable.

Perhaps that was what she was taught to feel, perhaps it was true. But Nomura had spent her entire life avoiding anything to do with love and she was perfectly fine. Or so she told herself.

No knight with shining armor could ever break the chains she bore, chains forged in poison wrapped with words like “impure” and “worthless". Her mission was to serve the greater good, to free Gunmar (and ultimately to bring the world to it's knees before the Janus Order, the very ones they deemed unworthy commanding everything in sight, oh the irony). Even if she had wanted love she didn't deserve it, or need it.

At least, that's what she told herself for so long.

Until she was sent to seduce the Trollhunters son, to charm him with silver words and learn all he knew and break him like nothing when the time came.

But the more time she spent with him, together, the more something ached and the more she felt something unfamiliar. Something like guilt.

And the more she felt herself getting lost in his eyes and his words and his touch and the more she laughed without forcing herself to and the more she caught her facade slipping away with the hours of the night.

Mere infatuation, she told herself, it will pass.

But time passed and the feelings didn't, only got worse until she wanted nothing more than to be near him and away from him, Draal, the blue troll that wasn't supposed to capture her heart.

Nothing ever goes as planned in life, least of all when emotions get involved, so she pushed them aside, all the hopes and fears and glorious, awful, love, and she betrayed him and she laughed coldly while it hurt, laughed through the pain, tried to laugh it away.

It didn't work because she still felt like she had been stabbed when she looked into his broken eyes a shadow of all the joy she once saw in them stare up at her with rage and pain as they fought and hurt together, together yet apart.

And then he was gone and the colors were dull again and nothing was right when they should have been fixed now that the source of her problems was far away.

She ignored the dull aching and tried not to miss him. It didn't work, but she could pretend.

The new Trollhunter was chosen and she saw him again, there, guarding the boys house. She didn't let on how much she hurt as she mocked him cruelly, as she tore at his flesh with her swords, trying to forget the feeling of that flesh on her own.

She saw him again and again they battled, metal and stone and taunts, until she slipped away from this world of memories into another, darker one full of memories far worse. In a way it helped, old wounds covered by older ones still and there came a time when she almost forgot about him. Almost.

And then the boy came, a child in a trap, navigating the Darklands with his will and his hope, and he was the sun, too bright for her and too good for this realm, and she remembered everything she missed about being as innocent as he.

She made her way out with the Trollhunter, a rush of adrenaline to hectic to comprehend full of fighting (oh but she was so tired of fighting), and in a flash of blue and stone finding on stone the gyre had forced it's way into the world of Light and the bridge shattered leaving moments to catch her breath.

And he was there, the face from so many dreams and so many memories. And any respite she'd had from those god awful feelings was gone at the sight of his eyes as her heart filled every part of her being and she met his kindness with all she could give.

And when she returned to the town with help by her side and was faced with the hollow shell of what he was, it hurt, it hurt so much to know that he would never know.

The empty eyes that filled with the cold fire of the Decimar Blade unnerved her to her core because she knew what they used to be and what they used to hold, what she feared they could never hold again.

And when the accursed trance broke and he was himself again, whole but not entirely complete, she met his brokenness with her own and they tried in their own ways to heal each other, both rediscovering tenfold what they had felt in the past.

It was steady and it was burning, less like the sudden flame of a candle and more the long, constant heat of a fire. It was there and it was always, and it seemed there wasn't a time when she hadn't loved him and there would never be a time she did not.

In everything he did she found herself tumbling deeper into love, and this time she wasn't sure she wanted not to.

In the end, perhaps it was foolish, a human superstition about the joys of happily ever after, but Nomura found she no longer cared. Let the world laugh, she had love, a treasure more precious than mountains of gold or glittering diamonds. She hadn't been looking for love, but it found her nonetheless, as things that are fated to be often do. As they say,  
_Love isn't something you find, it's something that finds you_


End file.
